Harmony
by Belladonna V
Summary: A harmonia entre eles era um contraste em meio a raiva, a melancolia, os sermões, os mortos e os ainda moribundos, tudo e todos presentes naquele Salão Principal.


**(_ALERTA FLUFFY!_)**

**Capítulo Um**

* * *

><p>Adoravelmente, sem dar-se conta, Hermione capturou o lábio inferior com os dentes alinhados e brancos. O cenho estava franzido, um reflexo da imensa preocupação que degustava, enquanto as mãos pequenas e elegantes, cruzadas sobre as pernas que se pressionavam uma a outra, delatando seu nervosismo. Uma das mãos estavam sujas com um traço minúsculo de tinta — ela escrevia, momentos antes, num pergaminho qualquer uma redação de uns quantos centímetros de Poções.<p>

Seus olhos escuros — _adoráveis_ olhos — moviam-se seguindo um borrão flutuante no ar.

O borrão tinha nome. E executava uma tarefa, talvez árdua, mas certamente infinitamente mais aprazível e recompensadora.

Gryffindor _versus_ Slytherin. Ou Harry Potter _versus_ Draco Malfoy, ambos apanhadores de suas casas.

Quando o menino-que-sobreviveu arriscou uma manobra perigosa para livrar-se de um balaço a toda popa, Hermione prendeu a respiração e reprimiu um grito, ao mesmo tempo agarrando o tecido do suéter que trajava para proteger-se do frio castigante de fim de outono.

A plácida Luna, ao seu lado, comentou, "Devem ser zonzóbulos ao redor da cabeça dele. Acho que o confundiram."

Hermione se virou bruscamente para a loura, os olhos estreitos de irritação sem ofuscar a apreensão que o jogo lhe implicava. Lentamente, ela entreabriu os lábios para replicar Luna e detalhadamente explicar que zonzóbulos não existiam, mas um estrondo, um ofego coletivo de todos os demais nas arquibancadas, e uma mudança brusca na expressão da Ravenclaw lhe fez desviar os olhos na direção para onde a amiga olhava.

Intrepidamente, Hermione pôs-se de pé e sacou a varinha no mesmo instante, apontando para um vulto esfumaçante flutuando no nublado céu escocês. Ela bradou uma azaração. Seu feitiço não-verbal envolveu o negrume, que desfez-se e revelou o rosto de Fenrir Greyback, que pendeu até o campo, imobilizado.

Outro estrondo — o barulho do corpo de Greyback contra a grama.

E gritos, muitos gritos. Desespero, também: o feitiço de Hermione foi o suficiente para atiçar a todos.

Alguns alunos, os mais corajosos e impetuosos especialmente, também resgataram suas varinhas e, como Hermione, comandaram-nas na direção dos comensais que surgiam gradualmente.

Luna e Hermione, que pela primeira vez desde que conhece a loura identificou preocupação em sua face, entreolharam-se. A Ravenclaw não hesitou em executar feitos semelhantes aos de Hermione, pegando sua varinha e apontando-a ao mesmo tempo em que rosnava feitiços que rendiam bons frutos.

Uma batalha ferrenha destoou-se ali.

Pandemônio, então, pois o terror abatia-se sobre muitos e incitavam os comensais que se encontravam em grande número. A atmosfera de diversão e saudável — embora nem tanto — rivalidade modificou-se drasticamente: o medo era palpável, uma sensação predominante e tão forte que era quase física.

Gritos, maldições... logo mortes e pessoas inconscientes, banhadas de escarlate e machucados indizíveis.

Hermione não entendia. Simplesmente _não podia_:

Segundo "Hogwarts, Uma História", não há meios de aparatar na escola. Então, como demônios aqueles malditos comensais infiltraram-se nos terrenos de Hogwarts, que era uma fortaleza — e um lugar quase sagrado para a maioria ali?

Hermione, ante o ambiente hostil e atemorizante, achou a expressão indiferente de Severus Snape, que duelava com três de seus alunos.

Merlin. Seus _alunos_, conhecidos por ele desde os onze anos de idade.

A morena viu-se cega de fúria. "Traidor!" Ela gritou, mas o seboso mal creditou-lhe atenção — não a ouviu. Assustada, a ofegante loura virou-se para Hermione, que não lhe deu atenção. Curiosa, seguiu o olhar da Gryffindor e arregalou os olhos grandes e muito azuis.

Antes que pudesse reagir de outra forma, foi interrompida.

"Hermione! Luna!" Dean, sobre sua _nimbus_, de um modelo recente, gritou alarmado.

As garotas olharam-no e fitaram a direção apontada pelo moreno alto e arfante.

Uma maldição — um raio num verde cruel e neon que assustou a ambas, pondo-as em alerta.

Luna agarrou o braço de Hermione e a puxou para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que fazia o mesmo.

As duas, agachadas em proteção, salvaram-se do _Avada Kedavra_.

Elas deviam uma a Dean.

Sob berros de dor e morte e os risos de trevas e com as varinhas em punhos, elas engatinharam para um local de boa visão, onde teriam melhor acesso aos comensais.

Coisas explodiam ao redor delas, fazendo a arquibancada tremer e fazê-las questionarem-se quão resistente poderia ser o local onde moviam-se desesperadamente, ora abaixando as cabeças para não serem atingidas pela madeira que desintegrava-se, acima delas, continuamente.

O ambiente parecia mais frio, a madeira que revestia o chão da arquibancada parecia mais gélida que antes e, simultaneamente, Hermione e Luna souberam: dementadores.

A morena trocou um olhar assustado com Luna. "_Como_ todos eles chegaram _aqui_? _Como_ tiveram acesso à escola?"

Luna pôs-se plácida, desviando de um destroço enquanto seguia movendo-se. "Snape, Hermione, não viu? Certamente, desativou os feitiços de aparatação em Hogwarts." Hermione assumiu a coerência daquilo, mas franziu o cenho conjecturando as possibilidades que tinham em sair dali. "Eu tenho quinze anos, Hermione, consequentemente não posso aparatar sem que descubram-me. Eu ainda tenho o rastreador. Veja, você é dois anos mais velha, logo pode nos tirar daqui. O que está esperando?"

Hermione lançou um olhar ao redor.

_Harry, Ron _— era a resposta.

Seus sussurros, a presença uma da outra e o frio intenso eram tudo o que ambas tinham consciência.

O resto, repentinamente, era hostilmente silencioso.

Hermione não gostava dessa sensação, mas voltou a olhar Luna. "Não me sinto bem em fazer algo numa situação como essa sem saber se Harry e Ron estão bem."

A compreensão resplandeceu nos olhos da Ravenclaw, ao passo que a Gryffindor desviava os olhos apreensivos para baixo.

Luna assentiu. "Confio que eles estejam bem, Herms. Eles _estão_ bem, são bruxos excelentes."

Hermione a olhou, internamente desejando agarrar-se àquela esperança. Luna estava certa, independentemente de seu pessimismo e ceticismo: seus melhores amigos eram bruxos excelentes. Era incontestável. Hermione segurou o punho da amiga, decidida, e disse, "Olha, eu ainda não aparatei desde o curso, então é bom que comece a rezar por Merlin ou Morgana ou quem quer que seja que você acredite. Eu confio em minhas habilidades mágicas. Você o faz?"

A loura esboçou um sorriso fraco, mas sincero. "Você é minha melhor amiga, Hermione."

Hermione achou tempo para retribuir-lhe o sorriso antes de desaparatarem no Salão Principal.

Uma sensação desagradável percorreu-as por inteiro durante alguns segundos, até que passou sem deixar rastros.

O lugar, onde comumente desjejuavam e apreciavam também o almoço e jantar, formou-se com rapidez desnorteante e estava cheio de pessoas agonizantes e abarrotado de outras em estado de pânico e desespero, ao mesmo tempo em que haviam outras gritando e discutindo, chorando de tristeza e alívio...

Era um polo oposto, evidenciado nos sons, mas principalmente nas ilustrações vivas.

Vivíssimas.

Alegres em saberem que haviam ainda sobreviventes, Hermione sentiu Luna jogar-se em seus braços num abraço sufocante.

Luna, normalmente, não era dada a gestos de carinho.

Mas a situação era compreensível. Mesmo ao contrário, teria retribuído seu abraço — embora não tão forte quanto o fazia no momento.

Os braços de Luna ao redor de si eram gratos, Hermione notou. Dessa forma, Luna soube que não tinha de agradecer à amiga: a morena era sensível o suficiente para perceber sua gratidão.

Quando Luna se afastou, ela e Hermione trocaram um olhar significativo. A expressão tensa de Luna modificou-se muito rapidamente, suavizando-se, ao avistar algo atrás de Hermione, que virou-se curiosa para acabar se deparando com um ruivo trajando um uniforme sujo de sangue e também enlameado e um moreno em muito pior estado.

_Ron... Ah, minha nossa, Harry!_

Por um longo momento, Hermione não teve reação — parecia que alguém lhe mantinha sob o efeito de um _Petrificus Totalus_, embora ela continuasse pestanejando. Sua respiração tornou-se pesada e seus olhos vagaram por todos os lugares visíveis de Harry.

Os cabelos revoltosos — _irremediavelmente_ revoltosos, mas que implicavam ao moreno um charme indiscutível — jaziam encharcados e apontavam para todos os lados. O uniforme Gryffindor de quidditch estava surrado e amassado, rasgado em alguns pontos e cobertos de escarlate como os de Ron — mas o sangue não parecia ser dele. Um corte sob a melena negra, no extremo direito de sua tez, expelia sangue vivo e tingia sua têmpora. Seu machucado descompassou as batidas do coração de Hermione e este resolveu ainda espremer-se no peito ao mesmo tempo, o que resultou doloroso.

Hermione, então, desvencilhou-se dos braços da Ravenclaw e correu na direção do moreno.

Jogou-se em Harry, que a aceitou prontamente e regozijado apesar da dor fina e incisa que sentiu com o impacto de seus corpos. O moreno desequilibrou-se um passo para trás, mas manteve-se firme, cingindo Hermione firme e forte.

Ele entornou a cabeça no encontro do ombro e pescoço de Hermione, que pranteava contra o cabelo dele.

Ron sorria diante dos amigos, divertidamente. Mas logo distraiu-se com a aproximação de uma Luna receosa. O magnetismo que os uniu através dos olhos, ambos cerúleos, foi tão forte que refletiu em seus corpos, aproximando-os inconscientemente um do outro.

Luna arriscou um olhar para Harry e Hermione, então voltou-se para Ron. Inspirou-se na amiga e abraçou o ruivo, perdendo prazerosamente o rosto no peito de um goleiro muito surpreso e, momentaneamente, sem reação. Lentamente, no entanto, ele a abraçou de volta, sem conter um sorriso largo e satisfeito.

Hermione, por sua vez, estava engolfada na sensação que Harry lhe acometia, nos braços dele ao redor de si, de sua respiração conta sua pele exposta graças ao gesto do moreno ao aproximar-se daquela região de seu corpo, com os pelos pequenos agora eriçados. Seu coração alvoroçado e seus pensamentos inconstantes deixavam-na meio fora de si.

_Ah, obrigada! Obrigada, obrigada, _muito_ obrigada, Merlin... _— era tudo o que tinha capacidade de formular mentalmente.

Após respirarem-se, surpreendentemente energizando-se com a vitalidade que ambos passaram a exalar logo após o abraço, Potter e Granger se afastaram o suficiente para poderem se fitar olho no olho.

Harry ergueu a mão para afagar seu rosto e, só então, Hermione deu-se conta de que aquele local ardia e lhe incomodava de forma irrelevante. "O que há, exatamente, aí?" Quis saber curiosamente.

"Um arranhão," disse simplesmente, os olhos esmeraldinos presos em seus lábios.

Sim, em seus lábios.

Ele queria beijá-la, assimilou em júbilo, captando a vontade explícita no modo como sua boca entreabria-se e sua cabeça curvava-se na direção dela, as íris sempre luzindo desejo.

Não era de hoje que Harry e Hermione viviam roubando olhares um do outro, desviando-os em seguida quando eram fitados de volta. Não era recente que procuravam pretextos para tocarem-se mais.

_De maneira nenhuma_, pois isto começou em algum ponto do quinto ano — o fatídico passado recente —, quando ambos aproximaram-se mais e mais e mais, de modo até a sincronizarem-se: eles terminavam as frases um do outro, liam as palavras alinhadas nos olhos um do outro, compreendendo-se em silêncio, captavam a menor das mudanças em seus semblantes, identificando quando seus ânimos elevavam-se ou pendiam drasticamente.

Uma vez cúmplices, bons amigos, imbatível dupla, tornaram-se inerentes: apaixonaram-se irrevogavelmente.

Harry, em função do ambiente atípico para um momento romântico, somente selou suas bocas por um demorado instante.

Hermione sentiu um choque prazeroso, _muito_ gostoso de sentir, formigar-lhe os lábios e estremecer-lhe o corpo pequeno e magro — bem-feito, dono de curvas suaves e traços muito formosos — e ela não evitou sorrir ante isto e o ósculo. Em seguida, ela envolveu os ombros largos do amado com os braços finos, pondo-se na ponta dos pés, e espalhou beijos por todo o rosto dele, alternando entre as bochechas, a testa, o maxilar, o queixo, a ponta do nariz e, finalmente, os lábios — particularmente o lugar onde ela gostava de demorar-se e repetir os gestos carinhosos seguidas vezes. Harry sorria em meio às dores físicas e a paz envolvendo-o, mantendo-a próxima dele através do toque firme que ele exercia sobre sua cintura fina, bem desenhada.

Ron e Luna os observavam divertidos, ainda agarrados um ao outro — ambos silenciosamente tendo acordado que resolver-se-iam posteriormente.

A harmonia entre eles era um contraste em meio a raiva, a melancolia, os sermões, os mortos e os ainda moribundos, tudo e todos presentes naquele Salão Principal.

Quando finalmente reuniu coragem e força de vontade suficiente para afastar-se de Harry, Hermione se virou para Ron. Perguntou-lhe, inicialmente sem notar Luna a tiracolo, "Você está bem? Esse sangue não é seu, ou é? E onde estão os outros? Ginny está bem?"

Ela prosseguiria com as perguntas se Ron não lhe interrompesse, "Ah, finalmente resolveu emprestar-me um pouco de atenção, Hermione? Pensei que não largaria Harry tão cedo." Luna e Harry riram ao passo que Hermione fechava a expressão, assumindo um ar contrariado, para o ruivo, que logo se redimiu, gentilmente dizendo, "Estou bem, _sim_, Herms, obrigado. Esse sangue não é meu, assim como o que é visível em Harry. Esse sangue é de quem ajudamos até aqui. A maioria morreu," continuou tristemente. O moreno ao lado da Gryffindor abaixou a cabeça. Luna e Hermione puseram-se mais interessadas no relato do Gryffindor. "Colin morreu, assim como Seamus que não sobreviveu ao uso excessivo de um _Crucio_ conjurado pela maldita Bellatrix. Dean está inconsciente, Ginny foi induzida a um estado semelhante para que Madame Pomfrey pudesse cuidar melhor de seus ferimentos, Lavender e Parvati estão ajudando os feridos, Neville também, e os demais, que eu me lembre, estão bem. Ou inconscientes."

Hermione tinha os olhos marejados. Colin e Seamus estavam mortos.

_Que Merlin os guarde em paz_.

"Cho morreu, Luna. Michael e Marietta não estão nada bem," disse-lhe Harry pesarosamente. A loura teve os olhos esbugalhados. Hermione compadeceu-se da amiga, Ron arrefeceu Luna contra si e estalou um beijo na têmpora dela.

Hermione, finalmente, notou quão próximos ambos estavam. E, internamente, sorriu. Harry pôde ver o sorriso estampado nos olhos café dela. Encantado, ele entrelaçou suas mãos e a trouxe lentamente em sua direção. Ele olhou novamente para o machucado fino na bochecha dela. "Você está bem?"

Hermione assentiu. "E você?"

"Melhor agora."

Ela não evitou corar ante a intensidade da voz dele, que fez-lhe sussurrar fracamente, "Se machucou muito, Harry?" Seu olhar furtivamente caindo sobre o corte na tez dele.

Harry notou. "Vou sobreviver, Hermione. Não se preocupe."

Ela voltou a assentir, mas seu cenho permaneceu franzido — de preocupação.

Harry percebeu, mas somente balançou a cabeça em negativo, lançando um olhar melancolicamente divertido para a morena. "Bela azaração em Greyback, a propósito. Aquele grande idiota deve estar estatelado no chão, agora. Bill agradece."

Hermione não evitou esboçar um meio sorriso. "Obrigada."

Ele piscou para ela. "De nada."

A melancolia, entretanto, os envolveu novamente.

Hermione voltou a sussurrar, "Snape facilitou a entrada deles aqui."

Harry pôs-se retesado. "Sim, sei disso. Dumbledore morreu. Malfoy e a mãe dele juntaram-se a nós."

Hermione estava perplexa e deveras abalada. "_Dumbledore_ morreu?" O diretor — agora _ex_ — tinha uma aura tão firme e tão forte que dava a sensação, para qualquer um, de que ele era imbatível.

O garoto consentiu, infeliz. "Snape o matou. Ao que parece, segundo as revelações dos Malfoy, ele estava fingindo ser o que não era para Dumbledore, fazendo-o acreditar que era uma coisa quando, na verdade, era exatamente ao contrário."

Ela boquiabriu-se. "Ele conseguiu enganar _Dumbledore_?"

Harry soltou um riso desdenhoso. "O seboso, por mais que me custe admitir, é um bom bruxo."

"_Estupendo_," corrigiu-o Hermione, arrancando um olhar estreito de Harry, que lhe fitou meio ímpio. "Enganar Dumbledore não é para qualquer um, Harry. Você, por mais talentoso e poderoso que seja, nunca conseguiu."

Harry abaixou a cabeça, amargurado. "Não sou poderoso, Hermione."

Foi a vez dela de rir com desdém. "Ah, é? Então, o que me diz de..."

"Por favor, não comece com isso. Sei que são boas as suas intenções, e as aprecio de verdade, mas eu só me sinto ainda pior," interrompeu-a.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, ergueu um braço para envolver a cintura do moreno enquanto deitava a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. "Ainda vai chegar o momento, Harry, em que você vai dar razão ao que eu digo. Me desculpe, mas eu tenho que dizer: você é forte, física e psicologicamente. Nem todos passariam por tudo o que você passou e seguiriam em frente como você fez, mesmo sofrendo." Ela ergueu os olhos marejados, indescritivelmente orgulhosos, para ele. "Eu tenho orgulho de você, Harry. E te admiro."

A garganta dele se fechou de emoção e seus olhos ficaram igualmente banhados de lágrimas. "Te amo," ele murmurou, acariciando-a ternamente no queixo.

Hermione sorriu e duas lágrimas despencaram de ambos os lados de seu rosto bonito. "Eu sei. Eu também," disse comocionada.

Harry voltou a selar os lábios de ambos sem aprofundar o contato. Em seguida, contra os lábios dela, falou, "Temos que estar preparados, Hermione. A qualquer momento, eles podem invadir essa parte do castelo e nos atacar. E eu juro em nome do amor que eu tenho a você, aos meus pais e a Sirius, Hermione, que eu não vou deixar _nada_ te acontecer. Vou te proteger com a minha vida, carinho. E vou vencê-los por você."

"E por você também, Harry." Ela disse, chorando novamente.

Em seguida comprimiu os lábios contra os dele e, após fazê-lo, o abraçou.

Ela não precisava falar para que Harry soubesse que não lhe agradava o fato de que ele era protetor em demasia — afinal, ela sabia se cuidar —, embora ela estivesse mais que disposta em sê-lo — _e era_, de fato — por ele. Mas ela também sabia que não necessitavam palavras para que Harry soubesse que ela acreditava.

Em _todas_ as suas palavras. Em tudo.

Em todo ele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: inicialmente, foi só uma oneshot minúscula, quase um drabble. Agora virou uma fanon de dois capítulos — incluindo este, agora visivelmente já postado —, mais epílogo.

Mas novas postagens só virão com _reviews _:p

Então, esta _fluffy_ merece?

O rating pode, posteriormente, vir a mudar... Quem sabe, né? :)

Bem, isso nunca foi betado, mas eu espero que tenham curtido. E, desde já, agradeço.

Beijos!

_Bella_


End file.
